Mr. Chilli (Game)
Mr. Chilli is a game by Fusion Entertainment, for the Hybrid Delta. It is a arcade style platformer, but has elements of simulation, the main character is Mr. Chilli has to get to work on time and complete his shift. It is the second game in the Mr. Chilli series. Gameplay You are Mr. Chilli a newly graduated lawyer, and has just landed a job at one of the most low-end courts, but, he to get to work on time, as he is always late. He shall arrive on time for work. Once, at work, you must run through to the court room and make the right decisions to buy veichles, and improve your apartment and of course get promoted and start a life. Characters *Mr. Chilli - A newly graduated lawyer who has a lot to learn, and to be a lot less ignorant, and annoying. Or is that his gameplan? *Lance Darville - Chilli's rival who is actually quite alike to Chilli, he can get quite full of himself and is also after Emily's heart. *Emily Davies - The cream of the crop of the lawyers and is subjected to constant flirting from her male colleagues. *Violet Peters - A very quiet lawyer, who is described as a 'wildcat' in the courtroom. She is very sensitive and gulliable. *Dexter Done - A clumsy, Smilonian lawyer who recently retrained from a builder. *Hans Power - The second Smilonian Lawyer, who changed his name after a character in his favorite film. *Allie McManus - A slightly dimwitted lawyer who is noticabley overweight, he bullied Chilli as a child. He studied to be a lawyer to make Chilli's life a misery. *Renny Vertica - A veteran lawyer who 'knows every trick in the book'. Is a father figure to Chilli as he sees him as a child prodigy. He was a former spy, wielding the nickname "The Lord of Darkness". *Sian Vertica - Renny's wife and sometimes counterpart, she hates facing her husband in a trial. But, will do it for the money. *Clasrissa Clamp - The third Smilonian lawyer, who likes to end a trial as quick as possible, she has known to be very busy and is very unorganized, and is very giggly. *Kelly Goodyear - Once the youngest lawyer to ever grace the courtroom, she is currently depressed upon turing 30 and wants to return to her 'Glory Days'. *The Judge - The courts head barrister, he follows a very traditional approach. *Judge Judy - 69, and still one of the best judges in the land. But the Judge is favoured due to his no-nonsense approach to trials. *Ryu Super - A judge who comes from a unknown land, who relishes his job 'in all it's glory'. *Paco - A laidback accountant. *Arcia Pellone - A prosecutor, she appears to be envious of Emily, and is Lance's friend. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Platformers Category:Platforming Games Category:Simulation Games Category:Games By Stelios7 Category:Launch Titles Category:Mr. Chilli series Category:Original Games